Breathe Into Me
by KuraiTsuky
Summary: Sequel to 'Already over' /Turn Back the Pendulum Ark  Urahara's POV /Songfic


Breathe Into Me

_This is the sequel to 'Already over'_

_Inspired during the Soul Society Ark_

_Urahara's POV_

_The scientist finally got the only thing he had always wanted._

_Warning, Urahara is a bad guy in these, well, not really bad but manipulator as ever._

_Songfic_

Hirako was running, it was a bad signal, his head hurt a lot, he had just finishing an argument with Urahara and, as ever, he ran away, later the blond scientist would have to persuade him to come back home but at that moment Kisuke preferred to wait a little.

_And this is how it feels when I,_

_Ignore the words you spoke to me_

He thought about the past, when Shinji was Captain Hirako from Fifth Division and he was a rookie captain with a problematic lieutenant. He had loved him since the moment their eyes met for the first time, he loved him even when he was transformed in that horrible monster, and Kisuke just couldn't imagine his world without Hirako Shinji.

_And this is where I lose myself_

_When I keep running away from you_

And, for that reason he was willing to do anything he needed to have Shinji by his side, even hurting him. It was for his own good, repeated Kisuke to himself, no one could ever look after Hirako the way he does. No one.

_And this is who I am when I_

_Don't know myself anymore_

But the excuses couldn't silence his conscience, he knew it wasn't right what he was doing, he also knew that ting up Shinji like that would cost everything in the future, but simply he couldn't live without that sarcastic blond presence, he loved him, and it hurt.

_And this is what I choose when_

_It's all left up to me _

Kisuke run a hand over his light blond hair knowing that someday he would wake up and Shinji will had already gone, but by the time, he needed his support and he will lend it. Urahara rose from the floor and abandoned his shop, to search for Shinji.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

When he find his love, Shinji was sitting on the grass near the river. If he could sense his approaching, the vizard didn't show any emotion with that, yet he didn't move when the other blonde sat down near him. Urahara didn't spoke at first not knowing what to say, but then he started, as ever, making feel Hirako guilty. He needed the vizard back on his arms at any price.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

Hirako had a debt of life with him, but also owned a lot of other things, he had been always with the ex captain of the fifth division in his worst moments, he had give him the gigai, a new life, and hope. He just wanted to make Shinji happy.

_And this is how it looks when_

_I am standing on the edge_

He had been always there, like an angel, taking care of him when everyone else had abandoned Hirako. Kisuke even had risked his position to help him that night one hundred years ago. Because of him, the blond shopkeeper had lost everything.

_And this is how I break apart_

_When I finally hit the ground_

With careful movements Kisuke grabbed Shinji's hand, making a little approach. When his skin touched Hirako's he could feel the vizard's tremors, and knew that the older blond was about to cry, and during that little moment the tears spent to emerge, Urahara Kisuke hated himself.

_And this is how it hurts when I_

_Pretend I don't feel any pain_

He saw Shinji cry and while his arms were surrounding the thin silhouette, Urahara couldn't shallow the lump on his throat. He would make Hirako smile again he lied to himself, knowing that only one could make him smile truly, the one who also ended the life of the beautiful blond on his arms.

_And this is how I disappear_

_When I throw myself away_

Well, he had to thank Aizen, without his treason he would have never had Shinji, and now he just had to take him home again, and that time he wouldn't let him escape.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

Back on the shop, Kisuke looked after Shinji till the older blond fell asleep, it had been such a long day. The scientist caressed Hirako's cheek with a loving gesture, while with the other hand lightened his pipe, he still thinking about their relationship, but again thought that being with him was the best for Shinji, he would never let anything happened to him, well, never again.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

And then, when he was looking Shinji's naked back, Urahara wondered to himself if he would regret someday his own decisions.

_Breathe into me…_

_Breathe into me_

I hope you'd enjoy.

Again the lyrics are a bit like Shinji's POV.

I hope I'll write the third part soon.


End file.
